


jesse gets a new roommate

by alecjbi



Series: transgender jesse mccree [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Gen, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Trans Character, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character, Trans Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Transgender Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecjbi/pseuds/alecjbi
Summary: in which jesse meets genji and questions arise





	jesse gets a new roommate

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for stopping by! leave a kudos if you want, check out "fallen empires" and "jesse gets a physical" if you haven't yet. (i will love u even more than i do if you check them out) you can find me on the tumblrs and twitters:
> 
> alecjb.tumblr.com & twitter.com/diiffindo

Everyone heard about the kid who was dead when he arrived to the base. Everyone had seen said kid walking around the base a few weeks later. 

It was insane.

Within the month of working in Blackwatch, Jesse hadn't seen too much out of the ordinary. He wasn't allowed to leave the base without someone because of the massive bounty on his head, so that made for many nights sitting in Commander Reyes' office with Jesse making some up some bullshit excuse as to why he had been caught trying to leave the base. 

Even when Jesse stopped trying to sneak out, he still showed up at the commander's door nearly every night at 6 PM.

The cowboy was also treated with the promise of a new, fully functioning prosthetic arm by Dr. Ziegler. Some dwarf in Overwatch HQ was making it himself. ("A favor for Gabe," Angela had explained, winking and nudging Jesse with her elbow. "He likes you." "God, Doc, don't make me throw up," was Jesse's response.) After x-rays and tests, he was also promised a binder once his broken ribs healed. The discovery made during the x-ray earned him an in-depth scolding from both the doctor and commander. It was then followed by an essay from Angela on why he should  _never_ do that again, otherwise "I swear to God, Jesse, I will break my oath and kill you on the spot". Soon, he would be going to a gender specialist flown in from California to work permanently within Overwatch and Blackwatch. ("You aren't the only goddamn trans kid here," Gabe was sure to tell Jesse during one of their meetings.) 

Though things were starting to look up, Jesse refused to train, eat, or even be seen by other people until he got the binder he was promised. The gunslinger wasn't sure how people would react if they found out. But, really, he didn't know how he would react if the people in his new life saw him like this. 

"Kid, seriously, you've gotta talk to them!" Commander Reyes was leaning back in his desk chair one night, sipping on a milkshake that he hoped Jesse didn't sneak out to get. "I don't care how much you're afraid of them, they're your family now and you gotta work with them. Staying locked up in your room or the private training ranges isn't going to help anyone."

"I'm not afraid of 'em," Jesse argued. These talks with the commander were nice, but he always dug a little too deep than what Jesse would've liked. "I just don't want anythin' to go wrong, y'know?"

Gabe leaned forwards, chin rested on two hands. "I'll make you a deal, kid-"

"Last time y' did that y' got stuck with a 'damn ingrate' that don't talk to no one," Jesse interrupted, looking to get a rise out of his commander. None came, and the cowboy pretended not to be disappointed. 

"I'll hold a contest. Everyone has to put money in the pot to see who is the best shot on base. Get Angela to judge it, impartial judge and all that. You'll win, people will see how good you are with a weapon, and with some act from God, they might actually think you're funny. You get out there, get to show off, which I know you love doing," Jesse pretended not to be offended at the statement, "and you win some money doing it."

"You sure have a lot of faith in me, sir," Jesse muttered, intrigued by the idea. 

"Hardly. Figured the cash would be an incentive." 

A small laugh erupted from Jesse. He smiled. "Well, I'm not doing it until I get my binder."

Commander Reyes sighed and buried his head in his hands. "You're impossible, kid."

These arguments often arose during the commander and soldier's 6 PM meetings. Jokes were shared, and Jesse even helped with a bit of paperwork, since he "might as well do something useful for once". Everything was normal- as normal as it could be in a place that technically didn't exist.

Everything was normal until the new kid started walking around base, until he walked into Jesse's room and introduced him as his new roommate. 

"Why do I have to have a roommate?" Jesse complained, fully aware of how annoying he sounded, but the teenager didn't care. In the short time that he had known Gabriel Reyes, he had learned there was one foolproof way to get information fast: whining.

"You two are near the same age, and Genji needs to get integrated into our society here. People need to get used to seeing a kid that's half metal walking around base. And he might help you get off your ass and start seeing people." The commanded didn't even look up as he spoke. Instead, he kept his eyes trained on the computer screen and the email he was typing up to someone whose name started with a "J". (Jesse had seen the screen when he walked in.) The older man had barely known Jesse for a month and was already "immune to his bullshit", a fact that he was glad to tell the gunslinger every chance he had. 

Reyes was right. Jesse grumbled and slouched back in his chair. "Fine. But I'm still not going anywhere without a binder."

"If you keep saying that I'm going to break more than your ribs, kid."

The two knew that the threat held no weight, and a rare smile formed on Commander Reyes' lips. Jesse noticed that his commander always seemed to smile a bit more when he emailed the elusive "J". 

Between dealing with a kid who wouldn't talk to anyone, a kid who was half-robot, and running a covert-ops department of a "super-soldier's UN", Jesse was glad to see Gabe smile more. He deserved it.

* * *

The first week that the two teenagers shared a room, Genji spoke twenty words. Jesse stopped counting after Genji told him to "fuck off" for the third time. The list of the remaining fourteen words included "no", "stop", and, to Jesse's surprise, a "good morning" on a day when the cyborg was particularly talkative. 

In a room barely large enough to comfortably let two people live in, it was uncomfortably quiet. The times that Jesse groaned in pain when he moved too fast and the creak of metal prosthetics that were not properly cared for were only met with raised eyebrows and turned heads from the other. Genji tilted his head when he took the laundry down and noted shirts many sizes too large for Jesse, but still remained silent. Jesse tried- and failed- to hold back a gasp when he caught the cyborg without his faceplate. Genji simply muttered something under his breath in a language unfamiliar to Jesse.

The commander was unhappy about said lack of communication, to say the least. 

"Kid, I know you hate him, but this is for your own good, and for Genji's good. You gotta say something." Gabriel stared at Jesse over a pair of reading glasses. Due to both the teenagers arriving, the commader had an overhaul of paperwork to sort through. From what Jesse could tell, he was still fighting with Overwatch to keep Genji with them. It was something about "keeping them from taking that kid to be their poster boy"-Jesse was preoccupied with complaining about Genji to _really_ pay attention. Gabe was currently searching over Overwatch's policy on cybernetics to see if they cyborg's "condition" was even legal.

Jesse seriously doubted it.

"Even if I say anything, he's not gonna care! Every time I say somethin' he just tells me t' fuck off," Jesse stated simply. Commander Reyes gave him a warning glare for his language. The cowboy was uncommittedly skimming through something about prosthetics. Gabriel had tasked him with looking for loopholes, apparently something the teenager was very skilled at. "The friendliest he's been with me was the one time he told me I forgot my keys." 

"You've just got to give him time. He went through a lot, maybe you should ask him about that." Commander Reyes sighed and looked back down to his papers. "Have you seen anything about lifesaving cybernetics anywhere? Something about doing it without consent to keep someone alive?"

Jesse searched through his small stack of  papers and handed his commander a few. The two chatted, sharing papers and stories back and forth until the sun began to sink below the horizon. The sky was orange and pink, wispy clouds causing the atmosphere to appear like a painting. Commander Reyes' office had the best view from anywhere on base. It was the highest point on the compound, barring the watchtowers at each corner. You could see the entire base, hills, grass, and fields below. Perhaps it was why the cowboy spent so much time in the commander's office.

Gabriel noticed the boy across from him staring out the window. He matched his gaze, looking out over the world below him. As much as he wished that they could stay like this forever, simply talking with his soldier and admiring the view, Gabriel had work and Jesse had to make friends.

Commander Reyes stood up, walking around his desk and putting a hand on Jesse's shoulder. The boy looked up at him, unwarrented fear in his eyes. The commander almost smiled. "C'mon, kid, time for you to get back to your room and make a friend."

Jesse groaned but stood up, pulling his baggy shirt outwards out of habit. Gabriel felt a twinge of sadness. "If you're worried about that, I assure you, those shirts hide a lot. Angela told me that your ribs are nearly healed fully, and tomorrow she'll fit you for a binder." Jesse perked up at that, a smile illuminating his face and nearly whooping with delight.

"Fuck yeah! Thank you, Gabe!"

Jesse suddenly leaned forward and gathered his commander in a hug. The commander noticed that he leaned backwards slightly in an attempt to keep his chest from coming in contact with anything. He didn't mention it- that along with warning Jesse not to swear and not to call him "Gabe". Gabriel simply wrapped his arms around the young boy and smiled, knowing no one could see him.

"Talk to Genji tonight, okay?"

"Only cause I'm gettin' that binder I've been lookin' for," Jesse said and pulled away, giving a small salute to the man in front of him. Gabriel returned it and watched Jesse practically skip out the door. Gabe would be sure never to tell Jesse about the pride that swelled within him as he watched the boy go.

Genji was perched on the edge of his bed, staring intently at the setting sun when Jesse entered their room. Usually the cyborg would look away from Jesse and stick his nose into a book or holovid when the other entered, but this time he stayed still. He looked peaceful, still... and sad. The curiosity building inside of the cowboy only begged for information at the sight of Genji. Jesse decided that today would be the day that he got some answers. After all, Commander Reyes only said that they needed to talk...

"Hey," Jesse said as he flopped on his bed. Genji's head snapped towards his roommate, unaccustomed to the casual greeting coming from Jesse. He simply nodded, his mouth forming a thin line and turning his attention back to the window. 

"Nice view, innit?" Jesse asked. He knew that he was already pushing the limits, but the teenager couldn't help himself. "You should go up to the watchtowers sometime, y' can see for miles on a clear day." 

To Jesse's surprise, Genji spoke. "It is not as near as beautiful as home. The cherry blossom trees are quite a sight when they are in full bloom." Genji spoke with a heavy accent, yet still articulate and in fluent English. It was proper, controlled, Jesse thought. He'd heard that voice from important people, which just piqued his interest even more. 

"Where's home for ya? Somewhere in Japan, I'm guessin'?" Genji nodded and pulled his knees up to his chest. He looked small. Jesse soon realized that underneath that sadness was something else. Fear. 

"Hanamura, to be exact. My father was a  _yakuza_ , we lived in this beautiful castle overlooking the city."

Jesse racked his brain for whatever the hell a  _"yakuza"_ was. The silence next to him caused the cyborg to smirk. "They're organized crime syndicates in Japan. My father led ours, the Shimada clan." 

The cowboy couldn't help himself. Leaning forward on his elbows, he stared at Genji with his head tilted, eyes wide in wonder. "How'd that happen to you, then?"

Genji's smile faded as he turned to look at the cowboy. He lowered his feet to the ground, the clink of metal breaking the silence between them. A pair of dark eyes stared back at Jesse, ones that looked far too old and wise for a fifteen year-old. Jesse would know them anywhere, the boy was once told that he owned the same ones. Fear and sorrow was evident over all of his features- shoulders slouching and legs heavy on an otherwise composed body. Genji took a deep breath, seemingly considering his options. The curiosity that burned in Jesse's mind slowly diminished into pity. 

"I'll tell you if you tell me something." 

Jesse furrowed his eyebrows and sat up to be on the same level as Genji. "Uh, sure?"

"Why do you see Dr. Ziegler multiple times a week?"

The question was purposeful, infringing on the same boundaries that Jesse's query was. There was a hint of hidden curiosity there, the same childlike wonder Jesse had just a moment ago. The cowboy's mind swam with different explanations, some way to hide the truth. How would Genji react? Jesse was never going to tell him, what if he had to now? Would he be mad? Hurt him? Tell everyone else on base? An all too-familiar panic rose in Jesse's chest, the same struggle for air appearing like it did every time. He could feel tears welling up behind his closed eyelids. There was no backing out of this now, no way he would be able to bullshit through this or refuse to answer. Jesse bit the bullet and started rambling. 

"I'm trans," Jesse sputtered, forcing the words out as quickly as they would come. He refused to look up at Genji, refused to see the shock and disgust in his eyes. "I go to the doc cause I broke my ribs. She's gonna get me a binder soon, and I'm gonna start seein' a gender specialist... I'm sorry." 

"Why are you sorry?"

Jesse lifted his head, brushing his hair aside to see a very confused-looking fifteen year-old. Genji had his head rested on top of one hand held up by his knee. Jesse wasn't sure how to react when he realized it was  _genuine_ confusion. "What do ya mean?"

"Why are you sorry about being transgender? I see no problem with it. Just because my family is intolerant does not mean I am. In fact, it is part of the reason I ended up this way." Genji spoke matter-of-factly. Jesse could have sworn that the cyborg almost stared smiling at the part about his family. Bitter, yet longing. The cowboy breathed out a sigh of relief, not noticing the tears falling down his face. 

"Thank you," he muttered. "I didn't think you'd be okay with it, lotta people don't really like this part of me."

"We are only human," Genji said, and placed a hand on the knee of the teenager sitting across from him. "It seems that we've both had a tough time so far."

With that, Jesse smiled. "So, now are y' gonna tell me how you turned into a half-robot?"

Genji laughed. A real laugh, not the bitter barks that Jesse had grown accustomed to. It seemed that beneath all that metal, there was a human. A kid, like Jesse. Genji started to talk, telling a story about his home country. He looked out of the window, probably imagining the castle and cherry blossom trees he had known all his life. Genji's tone was sad, angry, fearful. The grief was there, evident as ever. It was the voice of someone who was angry at himself, angry at the world. The voice of someone who had lost everything.

Yet, there was something else there. Something that resembled hope. It was fleeing, but Jesse was glad to have found it. 

Perhaps he would find a friend in this place.

**Author's Note:**

> woo another work! hope you guys liked it, leave a kudos or tell me what you think! lil thing: i accidentally wrote "ass" instead of "all" while writing this. idk how. some freudian slip shit for you
> 
> so in this series i don't think there's gonna be any sexual stuff? there's SO much to go over regarding trans sex. i could go over it, but so many fics with trans characters are just smut. i get if it's representation, but many people don't represent it /correctly/. it just feels like romanticization and fetishization. i don't want people to see it that way. i want to make this as inclusive and accurate as possible, as a trans person it's very important to me, but i don't know if i'll go over the topic of trans sex, just because of how it could be received. if i would write it, it would be more the experience of it, the dysphoria and discomfort, not the "this is straight up porn with no plot or depth". tell me what you guys think about it.


End file.
